1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a nasal filter; in particular, a nasal filter to fit inside the human nostrils.
2. Description of Related Art
Because of allergic rhinitis, or stuffy nose, the inventor has to wear a surgical mask regularly to keep out airborne irritants. The mask has elastic strings that hang around the ears of the user, and the mask would cover the user's nose and mouth.
The primary function of the mask is air filtering to keep irritants from entering the nose, because the irritants can cause irritation and inflammation to some internal areas of the nose. Since the filtering objective is mainly for the nose, only the nose area needs to be covered by the mask.
To meet the above objective, the inventor proposes the following solution.